Some embodiments described herein relate to the field of graphics interfaces.
In the present state of the art, when it is desired to display new content on a screen, it is common practice to open a new window for that content.
Although that solution is most advantageous, it presents the drawback of masking the content that was previously displayed at the location occupied by the new window. In order to access the old content once more, the user can move the new window, thereby masking some other content, or the user can close the new window.
Some embodiments described herein provide a method of displaying content that does not present the above-mentioned drawbacks.